Cryptic (VKOOKMIN)
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: VKOOKMIN! TaeKook, Kookmin, VMin. Drabble absurd again cuma kali ini beda genre. Awas, ngetroll di belakang dan saya tak bertanggung jawab kekeke. Baca kalo mau, enggak juga gapapa. Tinggalkan review kalo udah baca ya? Ini UFO lagi, Unidentified Fiction Of Mine. Absurd itu pasti, aneh itu wajib. Karena aku? Ebies Yuardi.
1. Chapter 1

**CRYPTIC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

CRYPTIC

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

 **Genre:**

UFO

( **U** nidentified **F** iction **O** f – Mine)

 **Just a** **drabble** **about VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook.

Tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen kecil.

Jimin adalah _uke_ Jungkook.

Jungkook adalah _uke_ Taehyung.

Taehyung bukan _seme_ Jimin.

Jimin juga bukan _uke_ Taehyung.

Apa hubungan keduanya?

Entahlah.

.

.

Ketika ketiganya berkumpul bersama.

Mereka semua hanya _'sebastian'._

Sebatas teman tanpa kepastian.

Jika Jimin tak ada, Jungkook akan _dikerjai_ oleh Taehyung.

Erangan dan desahan meluncur manis dari labia tipisnya.

Jika tak ada Taehyung, Jungkook akan _menggagahi_ Jimin.

Mempraktikkan teknik yang Taehyung lakukan untuknya, _pada_ Jimin

.

Jika hanya ada Jungkook dan Jimin,

Keduanya akan jadi _couple._

Jika hanya ada Jungkook dan Taehyung,

Keduanya akan jadi _lover._

Jika Jungkook menghilang.

Hanya tinggal Taehyung dan Jimin.

Keduanya _hanya_ jadi _partner._

.

Berdasarkan analogi kriptografi

Ketiganya adalah tiga kode utama.

Taehyung adalah pesannya _(plain text)._

Jimin adalah sandinya _(cypher text)._

Dan Jungkook adalah kuncinya _(key)._

Sebuah pesan tak bisa dirahasiakan tanpa kuncinya.

Sebuah sandi tak bisa dipecahkan _jua_ tanpa kuncinya.

Pesan dan sandi tak bisa tersinkronisasi tanpa kunci.

Pada hakikatnya pesan dan sandi itu _sama_ namun saling _asing._

Keduanya butuh kunci untuk menghubungkan mereka.

Sama seperti Taehyung dan Jimin.

Keduanya butuh Jungkook.

.

.

" _Jimin, apa yang Jungkook lakukan padamu ketika aku tak ada?"_

" _Dia melakukan seperti yang kaulakukan padanya ketika aku tak ada."_

" _Benarkah? Dia harus dihukum, tak seharusnya dia menyentuh sahabat kesayanganku."_

" _Kau yang harus dihukum, tak seharusnya kau menyentuh adik kesayanganku."_

" _Aku kekasih Jungkook, asal kau tahu."_

" _Aku juga kekasih Jungkook, kalau kau lupa."_

Keduanya tertawa dan saling berpandangan.

Kemudian saling berpagutan satu sama lainnya.

Sebenarnya apa maksud keduanya?

" _Aku menci_ _ntaimu Jiminnie..."_

" _Tak beda denganku padamu, Taehyungie..."_

 _"Tapi aku juga mencintai Jungkook, Jimin-ah!"_

" _Aku pun sama denganmu, Taehyung-ah!"_

 _._

Sampai kapan mereka akan terus seperti itu?

Benar-benar di luar logika.

.

.

Jungkook tahu, _kedua_ kekasihnya menjalin hubungan.

Jungkook tak keberatan bahkan mendukung keduanya.

" _Aku mencintai kalian berdua dengan porsi yang sama besar..."_

" _Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kalian berdua juga bisa saling mencintai..."_

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga saling terkoneksi satu sama lain.

Dalam sebuah ikatan yang disebut dengan _cinta._

Bukan lagi _sebastian_ atau sebatas teman tanpa kepastian,

ketika ketiganya berkumpul bersama-sama.

Status mereka kini setara, kekasih satu sama lain.

Kekasihku adalah kekasihmu.

Kekasihmu juga merupakan kekasihku.

Kau adalah kekasihku.

Dia adalah kekasihku.

Kau juga kekasihnya.

Dia juga kekasihmu.

.

.

Kekasih, dari, oleh, dan untuk kekasih.

Bedanya _hanya_ satu,

Taehyung dan Jimin sepakat untuk _tak_ lakukan seks.

Mereka sekadar bercumbuan saja.

Tidak lebih dan _tidak_ mau lebih.

Kalau ketiganya sedang _panas._

Mereka akan _threesome._

Jungkook akan _memasuki_ Jimin.

Jungkook _juga_ akan _dimasuki_ Taehyung.

Jimin _desah-desah_ seksi di bawah Jungkook.

Taehyung _geram-geram_ nikmat di atas Jungkook.

Jungkook di tengah mereka _mengerang_ keenakan.

Sensasi luar biasa dari depan dan belakang sekaligus.

Jungkook terkadang _geram_ dalam-dalam seperti singa.

Terkadang juga _pekik_ tinggi-tinggi laiknya wanita.

Tergantung dari mana ia dapat rangsang _paling_ besar.

 _._

 _._

Taehyung dan Jimin tak pernah melakukan seks.

Mereka hanya bercumbu, saling sentuh satu sama lain.

Tak pernah lebih dari itu.

 _Mengapa?_

Ingat tentang analogi kriptograf.

Mereka berdua adalah pesan dan sandi.

Dualisme identik yang terdiferensiasi.

 _Plain text and Cypher text._

Mereka butuh _key_ untuk terhubung satu sama lain.

Dan kunci keduanya adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Pernah suatu ketika Taehyung dan Jimin berdua saja.

Mereka bercumbuan panas dan nyaris bercinta.

Namun keduanya segera menarik diri dari tubuh lawannya.

Alasannya sama.

Teringat Jeon Jungkook, _kunci_ kecintaan keduanya.

 _Seme_ bagi Park Jimin dan _uke_ bagi Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook menang banyak.

Dilindungi Taehyung dan disayangi Jimin.

Dimanja Taehyung dan diandalkan Jimin.

Mereka bertiga tidur dalam satu ranjang _double king size._

Jungkook di antara Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jungkook peluk Jimin dan Taehyung peluk Jungkook.

Posisinya seperti tiga sendok yang saling membelakangi.

Seolah menyangatkan posisi _uke_ dan _seme_ ketiganya.

Jimin _uke_ Jungkook _uke_ Taehyung

.

.

Mereka bertiga telah bersama tiga tahun lamanya.

Dalam segitiga hubungan yang begitu komplikatif.

Pada suatu hari, tercipta suatu tragedi.

" _Jungkook, kau pilih aku atau Jimin?"_ Taehyung bertanya.

" _Jungkook, kau pilih aku atau Taehyung?"_ Jimin _ikut_ bertanya.

" _Aku tak bisa memilih di antara kalian berdua, hyung,"_ jawab Jungkook.

" _Aku mencintai kalian berdua masing-masing sama besarnya,"_ tambahnya.

" _Tidak bisa begitu, kau harus memilih Jungkook-ah!"_ desak Taehyung.

" _Taehyung benar, kau hanya perlu memilih Jungkookie,"_ saran Jimin.

" _Aku sungguh tak bisa memilih, kalian berdua terlalu kucintai untuk dijadikan pilihan."_

Jungkook memberikan alasan.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu..."_ Taehyung mendesah kasar.

Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

" _Jungkook, ini untukmu..."_

Mata Jungkook seketika terbelalak.

" _Kalian tidak benar-benar serius kan?"_

" _Maafkan aku Jungkook-ah,"_ entah siapa yang mengatakannya.

Jimin atau Taehyung, tak begitu Jungkook pedulikan sekarang.

" _ARGHHHHHHH!"_

Jungkook berteriak frustrasi.

 _PYAAAAARRR!_

Jungkook lari menembus jendela apartemen mereka.

Terjun bebas dari lantai tujuh belas.

Tewas!

.

.

 _To Jeon Jungkook._

 _Wedding Invitation,_

 _Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin._

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 12 September 2016**

 **07:46 PM**

 **.**

 **REVIEW IF YOU WANNA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pikiran kita itu..._

 _Bisa jadi majikan yang sangat berbahaya atau budak yang sangat setia._

 _Tergantung cara kita mengendalikannya._


	2. Chapter 2

**CRYPTIC**

 **.**

 **Title:**

CRYPTIC

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

 **Genre:**

UFO

( **U** nidentified **F** iction **O** f – Mine)

 **Just a** **drabble** **about VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa Jungkook loncat ke bawah Tae?"

Jimin bertanya kepada kekasihnya.

"Entahlah Chim, padahal kan kau baru mengeluarkan satu undangan ya?"

Taehyung menjawab enteng.

"Iya Tae, padahal kita sudah menyiapkan dua undangan lain sebagai alternatif pilihan."

Jimin menunjukkan dua undangan lain yang serupa dengan yang pertama.

.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat sebuah undangan.

"Undangan ini jika Jungkook menolakku dan ingin bersamamu."

 _To Kim Taehyung_

 _Wedding Invitation_

 _Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin_

Jimin mengangguk pelan dan menunjukkan undangan identik yang ketiga.

"Dan yang ini jika Jungkook menolakku dan ingin bersamamu."

 _To Park Jimin_

 _Wedding Invitation_

 _Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook_

.

.

Jimin mengesah, merasa bersalah dan juga lelah.

"Setidaknya kalau Jungkook memilihmu, aku kan masih punya Min Yoongi sebagai cadangan."

Taehyung menunduk, lalu menggelosor ke lantai untuk duduk.

"Aku juga masih punya Jung Hoseok sebagai alternatif yang lain _kalau_ Jungkook lebih memilihmu."

Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung, menyemangati.

"Sudahlah, mungkin sudah takdir. Omong-omong kau _seme_ atau _uke_ jika bersama Hoseok hyung?"

Jimin bertanya, tepatnya penasaran ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja _seme,_ kalau kau bagaimana jika berhubungan dengan Yoongi hyung?"

Taehyung balik bertanya.

"Hehehe, masih tetap _uke_ kok. Aku _ultimate uke,_ Tae."

Jimin menjawab malu-malu akan statusnya sebagai _uke_ tersebut.

Taehyung mengangguk sebagai respon.

.

.

"Tapi Jungkook hanya punya kita berdua, benar?"

Taehyung mulai berbicara tentang Jungkook lagi.

"Ya, kupikir kita hanya tinggal _mengalah_ jika Jungkook memilih salah satu dari kita."

Jimin menyetujui kata-kata Taehyung.

"Benar sekali, kita sama-sama masih punya _ekstra._ Iya kan?"

Taehyung lagi-lagi berdiplomasi.

"Tepat sekali. Seharusnya Jungkook tidak perlu bunuh diri."

Jimin lagi-lagi hanya mengamini.

"Pacar kita ada masing-masing totalnya tiga. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya punya dua."

Taehyung mengingatkan kembali kalau keduanya punya tiga pacar.

"Iya, malang sekali nasib Jungkook ya?"

Jimin mendadak merasa sedih lagi.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana nasib pacar cadangan kita yang lain? Berhubung Jungkook sudah tidak ada."

Taehyung mendiskusikan nasib kekasih cadangan mereka yang lain.

"Suruh saja mereka berdua menikah. Hoseok hyung dengan Yoongi hyung. Mudah kan?"

Jimin memberi masukan.

"Kau benar juga. Ini bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan."

Taehyung mengusak rambut Jimin dengan sayang.

.

.

Di bawah sana,

mayat Jungkook tidak tampak di mana-mana.

Hilang bak ditelan udara malam.

Begitu pula dengan kaca apartemen mereka.

Masih utuh seluruhnya tanpa ada pecahan kaca sedikit pun.

Kalau begitu, yang loncat ke luar jendela siapa?

Kenapa mayat Jungkook tidak ada?

.

Silakan menerka-nerka.

.

 **END**

.

 **Sabtu, 24 September 2016**

 **09:21 AM**

 **.**

Cyptic-Cryptic-Cryptic

.

 _Ada kalanya, suatu rahasia lebih baik tidak pernah terungkapkan selamanya._


End file.
